A Time Travellers Chronicles
by goldleaves
Summary: A Series of drabbles and one-shots about HG/TM J.r. - previously posted separatetly
1. Just Dance

**Just Dance**

* * *

He stood there, in front of her his hand held out and his bright green eyes booring into hers,

"What do you want Tom?" she asked,

"A dance"

"No"

"It wasn't a question" and he pulled her so that she was standing in his arms and he led her to the floor,

"Why do you want to dance with me Tom?"

"You're one of the few i can actually talk to without trying to kill myself"

"I hate you, and you hate me"

"So?"

"So? You'd prefer to kill me and we both know that"

"Yes, Hermione" he whispered in her ear, "I would prefer to kill you - but for the moment, Just dance"


	2. Love Game

**Love Game**

* * *

"What are you doing Tom?" Hermione asked, as she felt Tom's hand on her thigh,

"Nothing my queen"

"Well then stop it"

"No"

"Tom!"

He leant over, making it to look like he was helping her with her Potions homework, which was spread out on the library table in front of them,

"It's just a game, Love - or would you rather I killed you?"

"Sometimes, i do - please stop playing these Love games with me, Tom, we both know that i want you dead, and you want me dead"

"Oh, but it's so much fun"


	3. Papparazzi

**Paparazzi**

* * *

"Why are you following me Hermione, I know you're there" Tom spoke, and she revealed herself from her position behind a tree,

"Hello Tom"

"Why?"

"I'm not following you Tom, just wondering what you're doing out here - in the middle of the forbidden forest - at night"

"Right ... and so why have you been following me all week?"

"Curiousity ... honestly - i hate you, i'm not going to turn into one of your Paparazzi" and she giggled as he shuddered at the thought of those annoying girls that followed him around everywhere giggling and trying to get his attention,

"Shut up" he scowled, "Tell me why i shouldn't kill you right now?"

"Because you love me?" he rose his eyebrow and she just giggled and ran back to the castle.


	4. Poker Face

**Poker Face**

* * *

"What are you thinking?" he asked her, his eyes intent on hers,

"Can't you read my mind?"

"No - You've put your shield up"

"Then i'm not telling you"

"Tell me - or i'll kill you"

"No you wont, Tom, My poker face is much too interesting for you"

"Yes it is, for the moment Hermione, but one day I will grow bored of it and kill you"

"Well until then - I've got to go now, we will exchange threats later, bye Tom" and she left him sitting there confused and his cheek tingling from where she had accidentally brushed her fingers as she walked away.


	5. I like it rough

**I like it rough**

* * *

"What are you doing Tom?" she asked as he pulled her into a dark alcove and pushed her against a wall, blocking her from escaping with his body and all she could see was him, and his green eyes glittered,

"I figured it out"

"Figured what?"

"You're from the future"

"Well done, sherlock" Hermione said sarcastically to hide her fear,

"Aww ... she's afraid" he said mocking as her mental walls momentary fell,

"No, I'm not - because I like it rough" and she giggled as he seemed stunned and his grip loosened on her arms, and she escaped,

"Oh, Tom - i thought you hated me, Never knew you liked me enough to drag me into a dark secluded alcove" and seeing his enraged expression she turned and ran, her laugh carrying behind her.


	6. Eh Eh

**Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I can say)**

* * *

"What are you doing -"

"Just shut up" Tom growled as he kissed her neck, his hands gripping her waist tight. They were in the hallway outside the Transfiguration class room, Tom had her against the wall

"Mister Riddle, Miss Granger - you shouldn't be here" said a voice behind them, and they separated, Hermione's face going red and Tom glaring at Professor Dumledore,

"Sorry sir" Hermione muttered,

"You best be going now"

"Yes sir" She said before walking away, her head bowed,

"Why did you do that?" she asked him once they had turned the corner,

"I was saving you - Now the old fool thinks that we are_ involved_"

"But still-"

"I was saving you, you should thank me"

"Thank you Tom"

"You're welcome - tell me if you need rescuing again"

"Eh, Eh" she screeched and he chuckled as she stormed off.


	7. Starstrukk

**Starstrukk**

* * *

"What are you looking at" He said, surprising her,

"Nothing " she muttered, closing the book from his searching eyes, he picked it up and read the title - _Stars and the magic of the Universe._

"A bit Starstrukk are we?"

"Shut up Tom, give me the book back"

"Never tell me what to do, my dear" he said, his wand suddenly at her throat, "You forget how easily i could kill you£

"Do it Tom - Just kill me, I dare you to" she said, her eyes bright and glaring,

"No - I'll keep you around, your too interesting to kill - for now" and placing the book in front of her, he left with a lingering touch on the back of her neck which made her skin tingle.


	8. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

**Beautiful, Dirty, Rich**

* * *

"You're Beautiful" he said as she walked down the great stairs towards him, her brown hair tied up showing her neck,

"Thank you - you did say look nice"

"That i did" Tom said with a smirk, "However you looked quite nice with mud all over you earlier today"

"I was so dirty!"

"Exactly" She gasped and turned to see his amused eyes and his confident smirk.

"Tom!"

"Hermione!" he said mocking her, "You looked nice then, you look beautiful now and you're smart - you've got everything"

"I'm not rich"

"Yet"

"Yet - I'm surpised you haven't threatened to kill me yet"

"I was getting there, doll face"


	9. The Fame

**The Fame**

* * *

"How do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?"

"People watching you all the time Tom, what else did you think I was talking about - the weather in Russia?"

"Well you could have Hermione - i hear they are having a storm"

"Tom!"

"I ignore it, and so should you - It's not you they're watching, it's the fact you're with me"

"Ahh .. the price of fame" He chuckled and she skipped forward and he called after her,

"Where are you going?"

"Looking for something to deflate your ego"

"Ha! It's not my fault that the fame comes to me like bees to honey"

"I knew i should have killed you when we first met"

"Like wise"


	10. Hot 'n' Cold

**Hot 'n' Cold**

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" asked a male voice,

"She's got a fever" a woman replied and she felt a cold cloth touch her burning forehead.

she couldn't see anything, and her eye lids we heavy. But she eventually managed to open her eyes, and everything was bright and blurry,

"Where am I?" she asked,

"You're at Hogwarts dear, I'm Headmaster Dippet - and you are?"

"Hermione Granger, How did i get here?"

"You fell from the ceiling in the Great Hall, do you remember how you got there"

"No, sorry"

"It's all right dear - It's understandable" and he stood before walking out, she turned her head slightly and she saw another person there,

"Who are you?"

"Tom Riddle"


End file.
